


four years

by Ivylocked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ????? is that what it is, Angst, M/M, Sad Sad, idk what to tag, okay idk, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylocked/pseuds/Ivylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' relationship through four years 2010-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	four years

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic!! not rly meant to be anything special just saw a picture on fb and thought i could write that. didn't really review it sorry for any mistakes

2010

Louis,why are you kissing me?  
"Because I like you. A lot. I've fancied you since I first met you in that bathroom and it's not really that romantic but..yeah,'s okay if you don't feel the same-"  
"No,no,no! I fancy you too. A lot."   
Louis and Harry started their relationship few days ago,and they were like blossoming flowers,crazy in love. Can't call it a love yet,but it was a start of something beautiful. They found happiness in each other,couldn't imagine being on their own. No matter how young they were they were positive they're soulmates-and they weren't wrong. 

 

2011

Louis why are you smirking at me?  
"I just think you're beautiful."  
Harry felt like his job was to make everyone happy. He was worried that day,about his appearance as they were about to be interviewed. He was nervous about it,more than usual. Looked in the mirror to check himself out every minute,scared. Louis did not know why was that though, as he thought Harry was like the sun in the sky,the prettiest boy he ever laid his eyes on.   
Louis loved Harry. And Harry loved Louis.

 

2012

Louis why are you getting on one knee?  
"Haz love,you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I'm sorry I can't translate all the love I feel for you into words so I'll just ask you this: will you marry me?"  
"I love you,Louis. I love you. Yes. I love you"  
Harry felt like he could die of happiness right then. How beautiful their future would be. They kissed and they hugged and they cried together and Harry couldn't stop looking at his ring and Louis couldn't stop looking at Harry.

 

2013

Louis why won't you hold my hand?  
"Stop it we are in public,Harry. We shouldn't even speak."  
Modest Management was never happy about Harry and Louis' relationship in the past 3 years,and they were outraged with the proposal. They absolutely banned them any kind of romantic contact in public and they set up Louis a girlfriend. They were always so close, but now they can rarely speak with each other. Louis was slowly getting used to it but Harry was absolutely heartbroken. Engagement was broken up.

 

2014

Louis why won't you look at me?  
They broke up a few months ago,and it was too much for Harry. Louis continued his 'relationship' with Eleanor,and it seemed more like a real thing to him than a fake relationship. He was terrified of it. It hit him. They lost the love they loved the most.

Harry wasn't given an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should tag anything else i guess ok ty


End file.
